


what happens in Florida

by acada



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: F/M, Figgis is evil, Florida, Hostage Situation, Hurt/Comfort, Jimmy Figgis - Freeform, Multiple Pov, hurt Jake, injured Jake, set post season 3, worried Amy, worried Holt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-14 16:48:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7181087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acada/pseuds/acada
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So I really miss the show and decided to fill the void with some fanfic.<br/>Set two months after the ending of season 3, Jake and Holt are in Florida and Figgis finds them.<br/>I don't know who is going to play this character, but in my imagination, he kind of looks like Steve Buscemi</p>
            </blockquote>





	what happens in Florida

It has been two months since Jake and Holt were sent to Florida on the witness protection program. 

Jake was woken up by a very insisting buzzing from his phone on the nightstand. It was Captain Holt. For a second, Jake wondered why he would be calling at 12.30 pm, when he usually went to bed at 9.30 sharp every day, something that had annoyed Jake to no end these past two months, as he had had nothing else to do every night than watch TV and try to work on the Figgis case alone – an almost impossible task, as he wasn’t allowed to contact anyone from the 99 or the FBI, in order to protect their cover.   
“Hey Greg how’s it going neighbor?” Jake answered the phone.  
“Hello Larry” Holt’s voice sounded stern as always “I need to talk to you. Can you please come over?”  
“Now?” Jake said, his brow wrinkled, “it’s past midnight”  
“I know but it is important. I need your help, Larry”  
He hung up.   
Jake looked at the phone in his hand, wondering if something was up. He couldn’t help but feel that Holt had been trying to tell him something. Had he gotten a message from New York? Or maybe figured out a new lead on Figgis? Jake got up to get dressed, walked outside on the dry grass on his perfectly rectangular lawn, to the neighbor house, which was completely identical to his own although better kept. As the approached the house he noticed that the front door was slightly ajar.

Meanwhile in Brooklyn  
Amy was bored. She had just closed a pretty straightforward burglary case and was trying to write her report without getting lost in thought. She missed Jake like crazy and she couldn’t believe that it had only been two months – it felt more like years since she had last seen him. The precinct was off the Figgis case because everyone was too personally involved, and Amy hated not knowing what was going on and not being able to help. Only the sergeant was still on the case with the FBI, constantly in meetings outside of the precinct or in the new captain’s office. Right now it looked like he was having a heated argument with the competent and rule abiding captain of the 98, who had been temporarily placed in command of both precincts. Amy looked over at Rosa, who was closely watching the argument taking place behind the glass door of the captain’s office.   
“What do you think they´re talking about?” Rosa asked   
Amy squinted her eyes, trying to put her lip reading seminar to use. “As far as I can tell, Terry just said either ‘we need to let them sprout’ or ‘we need to get them out’.” Then the meaning of the words dawned on her. “Do you think they’re talking about Jake and Holt?” Amy saw the same worry she was feeling reflected in Rosa’s eyes.   
The door to the captain’s office flew open and the sergeant stormed out, looking uncharacteristically angry. He sat down at his desk and turned on his computer, not looking at Amy who was trying to get eye contact. Amy was just about to go ask him what was wrong when an email from the Serge ticked in on her computer. “Evidence locker 5 min. Tell the others.” It said. Amy looked up at the sergeant but he was already gone.  
5 minutes later, they were all gathered in the evidence locker. Amy had figured that by ‘the others’, Terry had meant everyone – even Scully and Hitchcock.  
“Listen up guys. Jake and the captain are in danger. Their cover has been blown.”  
Amy felt her stomach turn into a cold knot of fear.   
“What!” Rosa exclaimed “that witness protection program was supposed to be air tight.”  
“I know but the Bureau thinks someone from the inside is trying to sabotage the investigation.”   
“Man, that FBI sure knows how to pick their employees.” Boyle said sarcastically  
“I know it’s like a Bey-JayZ sitch where the FBI is Beyoncé and keeps getting screwed over by the people closest to them” Gina said. “sure hope the Bureau is gonna pull a Lemonade one of these days.”  
“’scuse me?” Boyle said, looking quizzically from Gina to Terry.  
“Dammit Boyle! How can you not get that reference. You need to get your head out of the cook books and start caring about real stuff! Man I miss Jake.” Gina looked sad.   
“We all do. That’s why we need to do something right now.” Terry said with a look of stern determination. “Pack your shades and your sunblock people. We’re going to Florida.”

Florida  
Jake approached the front door slowly, his left hand on the gun strapped to his hip. Since they had been relocated, he hadn’t needed his gun as the only threat so far had been that of grumpy senior citizens speeding on their electric scooters. But tonight, something in Holt’s voice had made Jake think it would be a good idea to bring it. Jake knocked on the door that was already slightly open.   
“Hey Greg! It’s your favorite neighbor “   
There was a moment of silence. Then Holt’s voice sounded from inside:   
“The door is open. Just let yourself in.”  
This was definitely weird. Although Jake and Holt had gotten close the past two months, it wasn’t like the captain to act casually like this. Jake grabbed his gun and hesitantly pushed the door open.   
The room was dark except from the light of the street lights shining through the windows and at first Jake didn’t know what he was looking at, but then his eyes adjusted to the darkness and he saw two men: one was Holt, who was sitting with his arms tied behind his back, while the other, a scrawny-looking man was standing behind him, holding a gun to his head. Jake had never seen this man before, but he knew exactly who he was.   
“Figgis!”   
“Hello Peralta”   
Jake raised his gun but suddenly the side of his head exploded in pain and everything went black.  
-  
“Wake up Peralta”  
Jake felt a hard slap on his face that made his head jerk to the side. A wave of nausea washed over him and he held his breath trying to avoid vomiting. A hand grabbed him by the chin, pushing his head up, and Jake saw the blurry outlines of Figgis’s face in front of him. Again he felt a slap on his cheek.  
“I said wake up.”   
“Leave him alone” the sound of Holt’s voice sounding nervous finally made Jake come round, although he had to blink a few times for his vision to clear. His head was throbbing painfully and he felt blood trickle down the side of his face.   
He was sitting next to Holt, his arms tied behind his back with duct tape, just like the captain’s. Jake caught the eye of the captain who looked unharmed but his usual poker face had been replaced with a look of dread.   
Jake glanced at the two other men in the room, the one who had knocked him out was a tall and very muscular – something about the way he was squeezed into his black suit made Jake think about Terry. There was something familiar about the man but Jake couldn’t put his finger on it. Figgis was small and slender with big protruding eyes and a very thin goatee that made him look a bit silly. There was however nothing silly about his expression as he looked at Jake with a cold and calculating gaze.   
“Hello Peralta. We finally meet.”  
“What do you want Figgis?”   
“Well what I want is to kill you and your captain in a slow and painful way, but what I need you tell me where Pimento is.”   
“What are you talking about! We don’t know where he is. He disappeared without telling anyone where he was going.”   
Figgis looked quizzically at Jake for a moment, then turned to Holt.   
“What about you? You were Pimento’s captain, and you have worked with the feds several times. I know you know where he is hiding.”  
“Pimento is not under protection of the Bureau.” Holt answered, “I don’t know where he is.”  
Figgis’s frog like eyes narrowed.   
“Not good enough.” Figgis nodded at the man in the ill-fitting suit, who stepped threateningly forward, clenching his fists.   
Jake felt his stomach contract in fear.   
“You can threaten me or hurt me all you want, I still cannot tell you anything” Holt said, his voice steady.   
“Apparently the captain doesn’t care about his own life,” Figgis told the bodyguard. “but I wonder if he feels the same way about his protégé?” Figgis turned back towards Jake and placed a hand on top of his head, stroking him almost gently. “What do you say captain? Do you want to protect your dear Jakob?” his hand still on Jake’s head, Figgis grabbed a handful of his hair, forcing his head back brutally. Jake couldn’t hold back a soft groan of pain.   
“Don’t hurt him!” Jake detected a slight tremble behind the controlled anger in Holt’s voice.   
“Oh I’m not gonna hurt him.” Figgis replied letting go of Jake’s hair “but I can’t speak on behalf of my associate. You see my friend Paul actually has a bone to pick with detective Peralta, himself” He gestured towards the large man, who still hadn’t said a word, but Jake suddenly realized why he looked so familiar.  
“Paulie Ianucci!” He exclaimed.   
The large man sneered. ”That’s right. I owed Jimmy a favor and how could I say no when he told me it involved revenge on the twofaced bastard, Jake Peralta”   
“Look I’m sorry I put you and your entire family in jail, but at least you had time to relax in there. As I recall you always talked about how you needed a vacation.”   
SMACK  
The force of Ianucci’s blow almost knocked Jake out of the chair, and for a second all he could see was the color white. Then he felt a hand pull him up by the collar of his shirt and he took a violent hit to the jaw. It took him a few seconds to recover, his head was spinning and all he could hear was a shrill ringing in his ears. He felt something strange in his mouth; swimming in a pool of blood in his mouth was a loose tooth. Jake leaned forward and spat it out. He looked up and saw that Ianucci had disappeared, but didn’t have time to wonder where he had gone because a muscular arm had twisted around his neck from behind, forcefully choking him.   
“Stop it!” Jake thought Holt’s voice sounded strange, like it was coming from under water.   
Holt was looking frantically from Figgis to Jake who seemed like he was about to pass out from Ianucci’s grip on his throat. “Listen I don’t know for sure where Pimento is but I have an idea of where he could be.”   
“Oh well do share, I’m all ears, captain” Figgis said, indicating to Ianucci to slacken his grip on Jake. The detective’s head lulled down on his shoulder, his eyes was closed. He was bleeding from several cuts in his face and the area around his left eye and cheek bone had adopted a dark purple color.   
Holt had no idea of Pimento’s whereabouts but he knew that he had to make up a story to get Figgis’ attention turned away from Jake. Figgis looked at him expectantly Holt was desperately racking his brain for an idea, but suddenly he was interrupted by a knock on the door. No one moved. Then a voice came from outside.   
“Captain? Jake? Are you there?”   
Jake, who had been in a state of foggy indifference, suddenly felt a jolt of pure terror, as he recognized Amy’s voice.   
“Amy, don’t come in! Figgis is here!” he shouted, but was quickly silenced when Figgis gave him a blow in the stomach, that made him double over, gasping for air.  
Rosa’s voice came from outside: “Figgis it’s the Police! Come out with your hands over your head.”   
Figgis swore under his breath. Then he called out;  
“I’ve got Holt and Peralta. If you want them to come out of this alive, you have to let me go.”   
“Don’t do this Figgis. If you kill them, you will be looking at a life time in prison”   
“I’m already up for a life sentence, idiot!” Figgis yelled, then he suddenly grabbed Jake by the collar and pulled him up to a standing position holding the gun to his head. With a firm grip on his neck, Figgis pushed Jake towards a window that opened on to the garden. He pointed to gun to the window and pulled the trigger. 

-  
The sound of the gun made the Amy freeze. She felt horror pulsate through her body, she started hyperventilating. Terrible images of Jake’s dead body filled her mind and she felt like she was going to be sick. Then the sound of Rosa’s voice shouting Jake’s name yanked her out of it, and without hesitation she started running toward the sound coming from the around the corner of the house. One of the windows in the house was broken, inside was Jake and a man Amy hadn’t seen before, although she was pretty sure she knew exactly who he was. The sight of Jake filled Amy with both relief and apprehension; he was alive, but in a pretty bad shape – his face was bloody and there was a dazed look in his eyes. Figgis was standing behind him, one hand clutching Jake’s neck, the other holding a gun to his temple.  
“Let us go or Peralta is dead”   
“Where is the captain?” Rosa said, her voice was firm as usual although Amy could tell that she was nervous.   
“He’s right here. Say hi to your friends captain.”  
There was a pause, then the sound of a slap, followed by a pained cry from Holt from somewhere inside the house.   
“The house is surrounded. We’ve got 20 policemen here already and more on their way. There is no way you’re getting out of this one.” Amy was impressed at how calm and convincing Rosa sounded, even though she was bluffing; they were only four people. Right now Amy had no idea where the Boyle and the Sergeant even were.   
“Not good enough, lady,” Figgis said, “you see, I definitely don’t plan on spending the rest of my life in prison. So I need you to let me go, if you want your friends to get out alive.” Figgis paused, looking from Rosa to Amy. Rosa caught Jake’s eye, he shook his head lightly, his mouth silently forming the word “don’t”.   
“I can’t blow off the entire operation, but if you cooperate, I can promise you a fair penalty” Rosa answered. Amy looked at her quizzically, wondering if she had some kind of plan. It seemed like Jake was wondering the same thing.   
“So where are all your police friends? Because all I can see is two little girls, and you don’t really scare me” Figgis said. Rosa scowled at him. She had heard this insult several times before, but it still frustrated her.   
“No more talking.” Said Figgis.“If you want to save your friends, surrender your weapons and you can all go back to New York like nothing happened. I advise you to make a quick decision, because there is no telling how long Peralta is gonna last”   
And with a sudden movement, Figgis aimed the gun at Jake’s right leg and fired.  
”JAKE!” Amy screamed as she watched him collapse with a pained cry. Then Figgis was gone and all she could see through the window opening was the dimly lit living room. Amy was about to run towards the broken window, desperate at the thought of Jake trapped just inside, but Rosa pulled her back.  
“Amy! Boyle and the Sergeant are trying to get in, but we have to distract Figgis!” she hissed.   
-  
Jake had lost track of what was happening; he could vaguely hear Amy’s voice calling his name from outside. Then he heard Rosa’s and Figgis’s voices, but he had trouble making out the words. He was sitting on the floor, leaning against the wall, an incredible pain throbbing in his thigh that was already soaked in blood. He knew he had to stop the blood, but his hands were still tied on his back, and he felt like he was going to pass out. He heard Holt’s voice calling his name from far away. With a great effort, Jake opened his eyes and turned his head in direction of the sound. The captain was sitting on the floor next to him, a worried look on his face. Even in his state of grogginess, Jake couldn’t help but appreciate the captain’s concern for him.   
“Jake? Can you hear me, son?”   
“I can hear you. Are you okay captain?” Jake voice was barely more than a whisper.   
“I’m fine, don’t worry about me. We are going to get out of here, just hold on”  
Jake nodded then closed his eyes. The excruciating pain had been replaced with a feeling of utter exhaustion; it felt like every last drop of energy had left his body along with the blood seeping steadily out of the bullet wound in his thigh.   
-  
“Boyle! Over here!”  
Terry had found a half-opened window leading into a frugally furnished bedroom. He could only hear the muffled voices coming from the living room, but thanks to his earpiece, he could follow Rosa’s conversation with Figgis. She was trying to buy them time.   
Boyle glanced and the window and nodded. Trying carefully not to make a noise, Boyle twisted his arm inside and unhooked the safety mechanism, then pulled the window wide open.   
Once inside, Terry took out his taser. He was hoping desperately to avoid a shoot-out. Quietly, as if walking on egg shells, the two policemen approached the door which gave onto the living room. It was slightly ajar. Charles put his eye to the chink of the door, hastily scanning the room. Jake and Holt were on the floor, their arms apparently tied on their backs. Holt’s posture was impeccable as always, whereas Jake was slouched against the wall, his eyes closed. Charles winced when he noticed the pool of blood coming from Jake’s leg. Boyle could see two other men, both armed, but luckily they were both preoccupied with Rosa and Amy outside; their backs were turned to the bedroom door. Terry took a quick glance, the looked over at Boyle, who nodded. Praying that the door wouldn’t squeak the sergeant pushed the door open, and in four swift steps Terry and Boyle were right behind the two assailants. Figgis and Ianucci barely had time to react, before being stunned with the tasers. Shaking heavily, faces contorted in pain they both collapsed on the floor, where Boyle quickly handcuffed them.   
“Oh man! That was stealth as fuck! Excuse my language” Terry exclaimed triumphantly and gave Boyle a high five.  
“Nice work, detectives. Now when you’re done celebrating, I need you to call an ambulance”  
“Of course captain I- ” Terry turned toward the captain and gasped; Jake was looking worse than he had thought. The young man was lying down on the floor, his bruised face extremely pale and covered in cold sweat, making his brown curls stick to his forehead. It looked like he had lost a lot of blood and he was still losing more.   
“Boyle, call 911” Terry yelled and rushed to Jake’s side, where he grabbed his injured leg in order to elevate the perforation where the bullet had entered, an inch above his knee. At the same time the front door opened and Rosa and Amy entered. “Oh my god, Jake” she whispered then Amy was beside him, gently putting her hands on his cold cheeks, calling his name.   
Rosa looked around in the room, spotted the TV and ran over, seizing the power cord and ripping it out from the back of the TV. Then she ran to Jake and tied the cord tightly around his thigh to stop the blood flow. It must have hurt because Jake let out a soft moan, and his eyes shot open.   
“Hey you” Amy was sitting with his head in her lap, tears silently running down her cheeks.  
She wasn’t sure he had heard her, but then he looked up and their eyes locked.   
“Hey Ames.. I missed you” he’s voice was hoarse. Even though they were surrounded by people, Amy felt like she and Jake were the only two people in the room. She wanted to keep looking in his eyes forever and never let him go.   
“I missed you too” she whispered. Then his gaze became distant and unfocused; his body slackened and he passed out.   
-  
Amy was sitting in the waiting area of the hospital, fidgeting nervously with the bag on her lap. It had been two hours since she and Jake had arrived to the hospital in the ambulance. The doctors had rushed him into surgery, as he had lost way too much blood and was starting to go into hypovolemic shock. Boyle and Captain Holt had arrived shortly after, while Rosa and the Sergeant had volunteered to take Figgis and Ianucci to the police station.   
Amy couldn’t stop seeing Jake on the gurney inside the ambulance; he had looked uncharacteristically weak and lifeless, so pale that the bluish purple color bruises on his jaw and cheek bone stood out. Amy shook her head, trying to push the memory out of her mind.   
Then she heard footsteps approach and looked up at a female doctor dressed in blue scrubs.   
“Amy Santiago? I’m Doctor Lee. I performed the surgery on your husband”   
Amy didn’t feel like correcting her so she just said “how is he?”  
“He was very lucky. The bullet in his leg did not hit the bone or more importantly the femoral vein. If it had, he probably wouldn’t have made it. But the surgery was unproblematic and his condition is stable, although he has a mild concussion” Amy drew a sigh of relief. She looked over at Boyle and the captain; both looked like an enormous weight had been lifted from their shoulders.  
“Can we see him?” even though Amy was happy, her voice was shaking and she felt like crying.   
“He might not be awake, but you can see him one at a time.”

Jake felt a strange numbness in his body, like it was trying to stay asleep. He opened his eyes but had to close them quickly because a harsh white light sent a ray of pain through his brain. He was slowly regaining the feeling in his body, and started to wonder why he there was a dull pain in his left leg.   
“Jake? Can you hear me?” He felt someone squeeze his hand gently. Slowly he pried his eyes open and saw a blurry face hovering over him. He had to blink a few times to be able to see Amy clearly. She was smiling, although tears were beading in her eyes. Suddenly Jake felt guilty for making her cry. He wanted to reach up and wipe away her tears, but he couldn’t lift his arms.   
“Hey babe” he said, his voice was weak. He noticed that he was lying on a white hospital bed, plugged into an IV, his injured leg resting on an elevation pillow.   
“How are you feeling? Does it hurt?”  
“It’s fine” Jake said, although Amy could tell that he was lying.   
He was wearing a bandage around his head and small band aids, one on his cheekbone and one over his nose. He was still sporting some pretty bad bruises, but Amy was happy to see that his face had returned to its normal color. There was a dazed look in his eyes, probably because of the morphine. She took his hand and squeezed it tightly.   
“Is everyone okay?” he suddenly looked worried.  
“Everybody’s fine. Charles and the captain are here, you can see them in a little while. Rosa and Terry are taking Figgis and Ianucci to the police station.”   
Jake let out a sigh of relief. “Man. I can’t wait to get back to New York. And I can’t wait to move in together.” He smiled at her, the sincerity in his beautiful eyes made Amy’s heart skip a beat. She felt a wide smile on her face, wondering how it was possible to feel so many different emotions in one day.  
“I love you so much, Jake.”   
“I love you too.”  
She leaned down and kissed him, running her hands through his hair, and even though they were hundreds of miles from Brooklyn, it felt like she was home.


End file.
